Die a Shinobi, Live a Shinigami
by Wacko12
Summary: A replacement for "Naruto the Shinigami amongst Shinobi" After the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki supposedly dies against Sasuke. Nine years later a new war begins, and so does a new nation filled with people of odd power called Shinigami. Soon forces that the world has never seen follow and will change the Shinobi Nations forever. Pairings undecided


**A new version and replacement of "Shinigami Shinobi" This was inspired by "Awakening" by Naruto's Alter Ego. Shinigami characters will be OC because I want to be original and this also includes the Arrancar being featured in this story too. Pairings involving Naruto are also undecided too. Anyway read, review and enjoy!**

**(Prologue)**

Long ago before the word chakra ever existed, the entire world was watched and protected by a place known as Soul Society, ruled by a powerful entity called the King of Souls, a god in his own right. Soul Society was a realm that was part of this world yet at the same time resided in its own dimension and was also known as the afterlife as the residents of Soul Society were souls. The capital of this world was known as Seireitei and the military was called the Gotei 13. The soldiers of Gotei 13 along with the rest of the occupants of Seireitei were the Shinigami, souls that had spiritual powers allowing them to do things that others would deem godlike. Along with those spiritual powers they possessed long lives, enhanced durability and finally the weapon shared with all Shinigami called the Zanpakuto, weapons unique to them as they are created by the owner's soul within the sword.

The duties of the Shinigami, along with protecting Seireitei, were to help guide the souls of the deceased to either Soul Society, for those who have been good in life, or to Hell for those who have committed evil deeds as humans. Another responsibility was the cleansing of Hollows, the creatures you had just seen, evil spirits born from Human souls that have stayed too long in the Human World after their death. They live to devour other souls to increase their power. When a Shinigami kills a Hollow, the creature returns back into a human soul and is sent to Soul Society, unless they committed evil deeds as a human and thus are sent to Hell.

But that all changed 4,000 years ago when the Quincy, a race of spiritually aware humans, rose and began war with Soul Society. The war brought much death to both sides, Shinigami and Quincy alike, along with casualties of humans and souls that had no spiritual powers. The war reached a turning point when the Quincy Emperor, Yhwach, killed his millennia archenemy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander and founder of the Gotei 13. The war began to turn towards the Quincy's favor until a human, born with the blood of the Quincy and the powers of Shinigami and Hollows appeared. This human was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was able to defeat the Quincy Emperor and ended the war. Soon after he became the new King of Souls, with his predecessor passing down the title and power before vanishing from existence.

Though the Quincy suffered losses so great that they were almost extinct, many Shinigami had died along with Soul Society and Seireitei being in ruin. Worse Hollows and Arrancar that had survived the assault from the Quincy were rampaging across the Human World due to the lack of Shinigami to stop them. And the Human world itself was in disarray, falling into chaos because of the war. A thousand years after becoming king, in a last ditch attempt to bring order to the world, Ichigo Kurosaki with his newfound powers, broke down the walls that divided Soul Society and the Human World. Though this act would be considered madness, it actually in fact help as Shinigami were able to protect humans, guide them to recovery and furthermore banished Hollows and Arrancar to areas where they would couldn't bring harm to the humans. A large group of powerful Hollows, Vasto Lorde, were imprisoned and would later on form a giant tree that humans would call the Shinju. However over the years as Shinigami mingled with humans their numbers dwindled until there were none left…except for a few led by Ichigo's wife Rukia (A/N: Yes I'm a IchiRuki fan!). She took a large group of Shinigami and they settled on an island, a remnant of what was once Seireitei. The island, isolated from the rest of the world, faded from history along with its inhabitants as the world entered a new age known as Shinobi, founded by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikudou Sennin and a direct descendant of the first Soul King. This took place a thousand years after the fall of Soul Society and the Shinigami ceased to exist…until now.

**(Present Time: Konoha, Hokage's Office) **

**(Twenty-One Years After The Kyuubi Attack)**

Tsunade Senju, a blonde, busty woman also known as the Godaime Hokage and a member of Konoha's Sannin, let out a sad sigh as she stared out the window, a cup of sake in her hand. As she stared towards the village that her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, founded, she couldn't help but think back towards nine years and the events after that, which all begin with a hyperactive blonde genin name Naruto Uzumaki.

At the night of his birth the Kyuubi, a giant fox with nine tails made up of pure chakra, attacked Konoha and nearly destroyed. But thanks to the quick thinking of the village leader at the time, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, the village was saved from destruction at the cost of his life as well as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki and the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He defeated it by sealing it into his and Kushina's newborn son, who was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. With his dying breath Minato's last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero, but that did not happen. Combined with the large losses suffered from the attack and the fact that not many knew much about sealing, the people of Konoha, both civilians and shinobi alike, saw Naruto as the Kyuubi itself and hated him, making Naruto's life growing up hell.

Even after becoming a Genin, joining Team 7 led by the jonin Kakashi Hatake along with Naruto's classmate Sakura Haruno the Top Kunoichi and Sasuke Uchiha the Rookie of the Year and only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre things did not really change for Naruto. It didn't change much when he got Konoha allies and trade from Wave Country, Takigakure, Spring Country and Tea Country, along with saving Konoha from Suna's jinchuuriki Gaara and bringing Tsunade back to the village to become Hokage, Naruto was still hated by the population of Konoha, though some began to give him respect beside his friends, still it was small.

And then…it all ended. Nine years ago that is at the hand of Sasuke Uchiha when said boy tried to defect from the village to join one of its worse criminals, Orochimaru another former teammate of Tsunade's. Seduced by the chance of power offered by the Snake Sannin, combined with the corrupting influence of Sasuke's curse mark, the Uchiha had no problem with defecting from Konoha if it meant gaining the chance of killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha the killer of the Uchiha Clan. Due to the low number of forces in the village after the Suna-Oto invasion, Tsunade was forced to use a second option. Said option was sending a newly minted chunin and four other genins to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The members consisted of Shikamaru Nara, the newly promoted Chunin and team leader, along with Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru, Neji Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi and finally Naruto Uzumaki.

The mission was a success but not without losses. While the Sound Four, plus another of Orochimaru's subordinates Kimimaro, were all killed during the mission, Neji and Choji were put in critical condition and almost died while Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee, who had followed after the retrieval team, were nearly killed but were saved by the timely arrival of a Suna Team consisting of the children of the late Yondaime Kazekage. Sasuke Uchiha had to battle his former teammate Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End. When Kakashi arrived an hour later in the rain the battle was over, with surprisingly much of the landscaped changed. The only things remaining were and unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, a damaged bloody Konoha headband and red in the water. After summoning one of his dog-nin, Pakkun, Kakashi learned that the headband and blood belonged to Naruto, along with several other but faded scents and thus confirmed Kakashi's worse fear: Naruto Uzumaki was either kidnapped or dead.

When news of this reached Konoha Tsunade, one of the few people that cared for Naruto, with her seeing the blonde as a little brother or son, would've immediately sent out teams to find Naruto in some vain hope of finding him alive. Keyword _would've_ if it hadn't been for the interference of the Civilian Council and the Elders, the latter consisting of Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura. While the Civilian Council's reasons were biased hatred towards Naruto, thinking that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself, the Elder's reasons were more…logical unfortunately. Their reasons were that with their shinobi forces already spread so thin due to the invasion they couldn't risk sending out anymore shinobi and leaving the village vulnerable. Combined with the fact that if other villages, such as Iwa and Kumo, learned that their jinchuuriki was dead, then other villages would definitely jump at the chance to finish Konoha off.

While she admitted that they made good points, Tsunade knew that Danzo would still send out his ROOT agents (a program that she knew was still active despite her predecessor the Sandaime Hokage disbanding it but she didn't have any proof to prove it) to find Naruto and turn him into his personal drone. But she also knew that if she pushed the subject anymore, even if the village was currently under marshal law, the Elders would call her out on allowing her personnel feelings to get in the way and most likely force her to step down as Hokage and give it to someone else more trustworthy of it, or a certain warhawk might grab it while it is open. Three days later a distraught Jiraiya arrived at the village and told Tsunade that the toads had confirmed that Naruto's name on the Toad Summoning Contract had turned black, meaning he was truly dead. Thus the search was ended and Naruto was placed as KIA and had his name put onto the memorial stone, something Tsunade had to work hard for since many people in the village still hated Naruto and didn't want him to be remembered.

Speaking of the population of the village, there were mixed views towards Naruto. It was mostly the shinobi side that was divided. Some shinobi hated Naruto thinking he was still the Kyuubi in human skin while others saw that Naruto was a loyal shinobi and got the raw end of the deal. The civilian side however was overjoyed at the news, minus the Ichiraku. Multiple parties were thrown and they even burned down his old apartment building, which hurt no one really since Naruto was the only one living there. Of course Tsunade worked to put down the riots of people celebrating while also dealing with another problem; several nations and villages very displeased over the death of their hero and learning of how his beloved village was reacting to it. These places included Spring Country, Takigakure, Wave Country, Tea Country and Sunagakure. The Village Hidden in the Sand was the most vocal thanks to Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki whom had been named the Godaime Kazekage. Now the village founded by Hashirama Senju has gained much infamy over the past six years, with many of its former allies now forming alliances with one another including trade, giving both Konoha and the Fire Country economic troubles though they still managed to get by despite those two variables.

But then it got worse four years ago from present time, when the Fourth Shinobi World War started, with Otogakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kusagakure joining forces against Konoha. Kusa had desired to overthrow Konoha in order to take its place as one of the five great villages. Kumo wanted to acquire the Byakugan, the fame dojutsu of the Hyuuga Clan, one of Konoha's noble clans, along with any other spoils of noticed. Iwa wanted revenge against Konoha for losing the last war, where many lives were lost at the hand of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze. And Oto, under the leadership of Orochimaru, one of Konoha's greatest criminals, wanted to see Konoha destroyed once and for all, thus for simple revenge as well as acquire the Sharingan AKA Sasuke Uchiha.

And Konoha was at a disadvantage; it had lost many of its allies, allies that were acquired thanks to Naruto. Having celebrated said boy's death, and the truth of how miserable his life was in the village, those allies ripped apart their treaties faster then you could say "Hokage" The only allies Konoha had left were Takigakure and Sunagakure, but that was just written in paper since the tension between the three villages was so thick you would need a katana could cut it. The same was for with Takigakure. If not for Naruto, then Shibuki, the current leader of Takigakure, would've never found his courage to become leader and save his village from his treacherous sensei. Furthermore he explained that his village would've never treated Fu, Taki's jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, in the same manner that Konoha did to Naruto. The only reason why Suna didn't cut their alliance with Konoha was because they still had a bone to pick with Orochimaru for tricking them in invading Konoha during the Chunin Exams. Takigakure's reasons were that due to the position of their country between Iwagakure and Kusagakure, Takigakure needed allies in order to survive the onslaught from two villages.

Another thing running through Tsunade's mind was what happened six years ago, two years after Naruto's death. A new country had risen and quickly became a new superpower. It was called Tamashi no Kuni or Land of Souls and it was a complete mystery of how such a large country appeared out of nowhere. Hell no one knew for sure where it even was, all that it was somewhere east of Fire Country, in between Lightning and Water Country most likely, but still no clues of their locations could be found. Anyway the warriors (it was unclear if the country had shinobi or samurai) were clearly powerful and the economy was equally powerful too, equal to the Five Great Nations in fact. And they already had many alliances, many of them being the former allies of Konoha along with Demon Country, Sea Country, Moon Country, Vegetable Country, Bird Country, Water Country, Kirigakure and Hoshigakure.

There were debates within the council of Konoha of trying to ally with this new force before Orochimaru's forces tried too. If Konoha could ally with Tamashi no Kuni, then not only would they win the war for sure, both the village and Hi no Kuni would gain a tremendous amount of trade goods and other resources that would be a great boon. There were a few who opposed the idea, mainly Danzo due his belief of not wanting to rely on outside forces, but for now the idea was held back since right now the war was at a standstill. There hadn't been any major fights except for the beginning of the war when Konoha's force driven off a large Kumo contingency that tried to enter the country.

Tsunade's thoughts were cut short when her office door was slammed open, revealing an attractive brown head woman running through. This person was Shizune, a jonin medical kunoichi of Konoha along with being the niece of Tsunade's deceased lover Dan Kato and her senior apprentice/personal assistant. "Tsunade-sama we just got a message from Jiraiya-sama! Kumo is sending a large contingency of shinobi overseas towards Spring Country!" Shizune reported. (A/N: I don't really know where Spring Country since I can't find it on the map on the Naruto Website, so I'm just going with that it's in between Lightning Country, Water Country and Fire Country)

"What? Spring Country? Why would Kumo invade them? They're not part of this war." Tsunade said, confused by Kumo's actions.

"Jiraiya-sama believes that Kumo plans to acquire Spring Country's technology to use in against us. Also that the country would serve as a perfect staging point to invade Hi no Kuni." Shizune said as she handed Tsunade a scroll, the one Jiraiya sent. "According to him they'll be there in just five days."

Tsunade read the scroll's contents, confirming what Shizune said was true. This was a very conflicting moment for Tsunade. On one hand since Spring Country was no longer an ally of Fire Country or Konoha. They had no obligations to help them, unless a request from Koyuki came. And they did have their own hidden village and combined with their advanced weapons, Spring Country would be able to hold out against Kumo's forces. However there was a difference since Kumo had a larger number of shinobi and there was a chance that they might send one of their jinchuuriki to invade Spring Country. Advanced weapons were pointless against powerful shinobi with skills and experience, especially a jinchuuriki since both of Kumo's could control their bijuu.

Still Tsunade couldn't ignore the fact that if Spring Country was invaded, not only would Kumo, and in extension their allies, get their hands on the country's advanced weapons, they would also have an excellent staging ground to invade Fire Country. Also if Tsunade sent shinobi, the few she had to spare (most of the village's forces were currently patrolling the country's borders or doing missions to raise funds for the village), to help Spring Country fend off the invasion, then that might help convince Koyuki to support Konoha in the war or the very least open trading with them again. Heaven knows Konoha could use all the support they could get and the weapons designed by Spring Country would be a great boon for Konoha.

Finally looking at Shizune, Tsunade spoke. "Shizune gather up as many shinobi from chunin to jonin we have available, especially Gai, Asuma and Kakashi, and tell them to report to the top of the Hokage tower in one hour." The Godaime Hokage ordered.

"Shouldn't you bring this up with the council first Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her leader, since she knew what Tsunade was doing.

"We're at war right now and as Hokage I have the authority to make decisions without the council's permission if the situation demands it. Kumo's coming invasion on Spring Country is a threat to the security of both Konoha and Fire Country and thus is a good reason for me to override them." Tsunade responded with authority. "Now get moving!"

"Hai!" Shizune responded before dashing out the office to follow her Hokage's orders.

**(Tamashi no Kuni)**

The country that appeared from nowhere, known as Tamashi no Kuni, resided within the waters between Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country). The country itself was hidden by a powerful barrier, which sometimes took the appearance of fog that protected the country from outside forces that would threaten it. Unlike other countries or any other known land period, the country was separated into different levels due to much of the land floating in mid air. The first part is a large landmass that touches the water, called Chijo (Earth Castle) That part was not for people to live on but really acted as the first line of defense as well as the port where the country sends their boats from to other countries to conduct their trading business.

The second level floated above the first one and was by far the largest of the three. This one was called Sorajo (Sky Castle) or also called Rukongai. The reason for its large size was because this level served as the main population land. This land actually consisted of multiple small islands all connected together and had different numbers on them, and in total 320 islands or districts, an even 80 going both North, South, East and West. The numbers of each island focuses on which ones are further from the center, meaning the islands closest to the center are district 1, the ones further away are district 80. And thanks to the ruling body of the country, all districts have more less equal living environments thanks to the countless efforts of the country's leader and the fact that the districts are permitted to trade with one another because each district has different items to contribute. However the 0 district is where the main and lesser noble families live, which is the island in the very center of the Sorajo. In the center of this piece of land was the focus point of the country's military, the Gotei 15, a military force that organizes itself by splitting into fifteen divisions, each on led by a Captain, with the First Division led by the Captain-Commander who also commands the entire Gotei 15. The area they reside in is a large almost city-like area called Seireitei. The soldiers of the Gotei 15 are called Shinigami, in reference to what they once were long ago and keep the name still due to them having different abilities then the shinobi of the present.

The third and final level of land at the very top was called the Amagi (Heaven Castle) where only one residence lived, the Reio (Soul King) in the Royal Palace where the Reio rules and guides his people from. Other people were servants and other high ranked officials. Protecting the palace and king were the Royal Guard, called also the Kumon (Nine Gates), nine Shinigami whose combined powers were greater then the entire Gotei 15. With them was a army called the Divine Soldiers, 4th Seated-level Shinigami that are under the command of the Royal Guards. The only people permitted to enter the Amagi let alone the Royal Palace are the Captain-Commander and the Gotei 15 Captains, and that is even under serious emergency.

Currently deep within the 12th Division of the Gotei 15 were members of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, also called SRDI for short. The organization was separate from the Gotei 15 but still align with the Gotei 15 as the members were part of the 12th Division, with the captain being the president. Along with being in charge of researching and developing new technology and other items to benefit Tamashi no Kuni, the SRDI was also in charge of monitoring the country and control of communications within it as well as outside it too, such as with allied nations or outposts.

"President Enyou! We've received word from Yuki/Haru no Kuni of great importance!" A staff member said from his desk.

Several feet away a man turned his head around in response. The person was about average height with short unruly dark purple hair, had fair skin and unusual yellow eyes too. He wore the white Captain Haori, the long sleeve variation, with the kanji for twelve on the back of it. Underneath that he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the black Shihakusho. However he wore two black bands around each of his wrists with spikes on them. Strapped to the left side of his waist was his Zanpakuto, the weapon used by all Shinigami that takes the form of a katana, nodachi, wakizashi, tanto or even sometimes a different sealed form all together. This man's Zanpakuto was a katana that had a stripped black and yellow handle with a curved gold tsuba and red sheath. This person was Enyou Kishiro, Captain of the 12th Division and President of the SRDI.

Enyou was an individual that took pride in his work and strove for perfection, which would lead him in becoming angry if someone accused him of faulty work, or jealousy if he saw something better done by another person. However he was also quite lax even during stressful times, rarely showing signs of panic or surprise but instead amusement. Two other traits Enyou possessed was that one, he was very curious about strange new things, usually getting completely engross with them, and two, he had a great respect and loyalty towards the Spirit King, who gave him the position he was in now.

"Hmm has something happen?" Enyou asked as he walked over towards the man who called him.

"Apparently their scouts have spotted a large fleet of ships bearing the emblem of the Kaminari no Kuni Daimyo. Daimyo Koyuki and her advisors believe it's an invasion force and that there are Kumo-nins with the invasion fleet." The staff member said as he handed Enyou a piece of paper. "Here's a detail description of what they saw sir."

Enyou read the paper for several seconds before turning around to speak to another staff member. "Inform Captain-Commander Shoseki of this at once!" Enyou ordered where he got a "Yes sir!" from the staff member.

Half an hour later the letter had been delivered to the office of the Captain Commander, which was positioned in the highest building in the center of the Seireitei. Reading it was a man who appeared to be in his mid forties to early fifties with combed brown hair that went down to his shoulders and a bang on each side of his face, along with having brown eyes and light tan skin. There were a few strands of hair that were grey, a sign of age. He also had a small scar starting from the left of his forehead and ending with just barely touching his left eyebrow. Just like Kishiro this man also wore the Shinigami black Shihakusho attire, along with the Captain Haori however this person wore his Haori like a cape and on the back was the First Division's symbol in black. Strapped to his waist was his zanpakuto, which was a katana with a golden octagon shaped tsuba, a grayish-purple handle and a black sheath. This man was Masato Gyoseki, the Captain of the 1st Division and Captain Commander of the Gotei 15.

Befitting a man of his position, Masato was firm but just commander and rarely made reckless decisions and always investigates anything fully in order not to make mistakes. He always looks for what is best for the Gotei 15 and the nation and is fiercely loyal to the Spirit King since said person was the one responsible for bringing prosperity to Tamashi no Kuni. Masato also follows the rules by the book and does not like people that break said rules. However he is not above overriding rules if it meant a better outcome in a situation and is willing to take responsibility for his actions. Also as Captain-Commander he makes sure the Gotei is in order and Captains are not slacking off or performing treasonous actions, though that doesn't mean that Masato doesn't know how to have a good time when he finds a break from work.

"Captain-Commander Masato" A voice from the side said. Masato looked up to see a man who appeared a few years younger then him. The man had short black hair with a ponytail going down the back of his head and ending at his shoulders. His skin was fair and he had purple eyes and a bit of facial hair on his chin. He wore the usual shinigami outfit along with a white Haori over it that did not have any sleeves and thus showed the long sleeves of the black shirt underneath the haori. Strapped to his waist was his Zanpakuto, which was a katana that had an orange handle and silver oval shape tsuba. This person was Tojo Kyuketsuki, the Lieutenant of the 1st Division.

Like Masato, Tojo was a very serious person and loyal both to the Captain-Commander and the Spirit King. He would always make sure that Masato's orders were carried out and never let anything distract him during his duties since Tojo was quite good at separating his work life from his private life. He also looked down upon those who did not care about their comrades and despised traitors above all. In terms of skill Tojo's powers were on par with the Captains, making him the strongest lieutenant alive. Combined with his good leaderships skills and dedication to his nations, leaders and comrades, Tojo was well known and respected throughout Tamashi no Kuni.

"Should I call a captain's meeting sir?" Tojo asked Masato respectfully.

Masato crossed his arm, thinking for a moment before letting out a sigh. "No, a captain's meeting will take to long to decide on this issue. Haru no Kuni is to valuable an ally for us to lose. We shall send reinforcements right away to aid Koyuki-sama." Masato replied. "Send Captain Nagakura and Captain Nakamaru with orders to assist Haru no Kuni in repelling Kumo's forces. And prepare the Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate)." He ordered, referring to the dimensional gateway that the Shinigami used for instant travel.

"Yes sir!" Tojo replied with a salute before using Shunpo (Flash Step), to vanish and have Riteitai (Inner Court Troops) to deliver the important orders to the captains.

**(Three Days Later Haru no Kuni Capital)**

The Daimyo's palace was busy and for different reasons. Just several days ago they had received reports that a large force of Kumo Shinobi was approaching their country via ships. Worry was being shared around the room of how to approach this oncoming invasion. Finally after an unknown amount of time of hearing bickering, Koyuki, the Daimyo of the country, finally spoke. "Enough!" And silence soon followed as everyone looked up at their country's leader. "Instead of bickering like headless chickens we should be thinking of a plan of how to protect our home. I for one will not allow these people invade our home, terrorize our people and use our country as a mere staging ground for their war." She said with a firm voice and determined eyes that the other people gathered couldn't help but look at her in slight awe.

Finally one of the advisors spoke. "While I agree with Koyuki-sama the problem still remains that we simply do not have the strength capable of fighting against this invasion from one of the major villages. Despite her lady's accomplishments over the past ten years since taking the throne, our country has not yet fully recovered from Dato's tyranny."

"What about the weaponry that we've developed? And the trains to be used as transports for them and troops?" Another person asked.

"While we could use them our scouts say that the Kumo invading force is heading towards a destination where our trains don't reach, meaning that we couldn't possible mobilize a sufficient enough force in time."

"On the note of our forces." The leader of Yukigakure said. His presence there was to show the good relations between the shinobi village and the country during Koyuki's ascension to power. "While I don't doubt my shinobi's skills, I'm not prideful enough to deny that the odds of beating this force from Kaminari no Kuni and Kumo is low. Most of our shinobi focus on Hyoton techniques but that's only with existing ice and snow. If we engage them on the waters we will have little chance of winning and fighting on land will be just as hard too."

"What about the chakra armor your shinobi wear?" Koyuki asked.

"That would most certainly give us an edge but reports have it that one of Kumo's jinchuuriki is with the invasion force." The leader said grimly. "I'm not positive that the armor will be effective against one of them."

Everyone in the room paled. They knew very well about Jinchuuriki, shinobi that contained a Bijuu, creatures made out of immense chakra. Worse it was no secret of how Kumo's current jinchuuriki, the containers of the Nibi and Hachibi, had control over their bijuu, with the latter's having complete control over his. If one of them were part of the invasion force then things were definitely grim for the country.

Before anyone could speak, the chamber doors slammed open, revealing a samurai, painting heavily through his mask. "Lady Daimyo! An entourage from Tamashi no Kuni has just arrived! They say that they have come to aid us!" The samurai said frantically.

The news brought relief and hope to the gathered people. Despite having mysteriously establish itself ten years ago, Tamashi no Kuni had proven itself a powerful country, both in military and economically. The soldiers, called Shinigami, were skilled, on the same level as a chunin to jonin level shinobi with the high ranked officers, called Captains, being on par with a Kage. The powers, being different from the jutsus used by Shinobi also gave them an advantage against the hidden villages. And their economy revolving around industry, crops and other resources made them a valuable trading source, with Haru no Kuni being one of the first countries to ally with them. Only Koyuki knew the identity of the mysterious Reio, the leader of Tamashi no Kuni, and had apparently been sworn into secrecy not to inform anyone. In fact they had planned on sending a letter for aid to the Tamashi no Kuni but because of how close Kumo's forces were, Koyuki feared that aid wouldn't make it in time.

"Have they announced who is leading them?" Koyuki asked the samurai.

"Yes, two of them say they're captains of the Gotei 15. One is Daisuke Nagakura and the other is Akira Nakamura." The samurai replied.

"Show them in." Koyuki ordered. The samurai bowed and ran off. A minute later he returned with two men following him.

One of them was a muscular and very tall man, twice the size as a normal grown adult. He had dark skin and orange eyes while having blackish purple hair that reached his shoulders and was currently combed back, revealing his forehead and ears. Also it showed a scar that went from the top left of his forehead nearly touching his left eyebrow. He wore the standard Shinigami black Shihakusho with the Captain white Haori over it, his being the sleeveless variant showing his Shihakusho's sleeves as well as the grey bracers under it. On the back of his Haori was the number 7. Strapped to his waist was a katana that had a brown diamond shape tsuba and a dark green handle with white-painted diamonds.

The second man was around average height and also was lean muscular. His skin was much lighter then his colleague and if it weren't for the fact that he was moving about, one would think he was a ghost. He had long spiky light blue hair with a tint of white in it and had several bangs covering his forehead while the rest of his hair stood up. He also had matching blue eyes and a light scowl on his face. His attire was exactly like his fellow captain; black Shihakusho and sleeveless white Haori over it except with the number 10 on the back and had a sea green sash around the waist holding the haori as well as his zanpakuto. Said weapon was in the form of a katana with a tear dropped golden tsuba and blue cloth wrapped handle.

The two stopped walking when they were finally a respectful distance from Koyuki. Both men did a brief bow to the ruler of the country before the shorter one spoke. "Greetings Koyuki-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish the situation was different. My name is Akira Nakamura, Captain of Tamashi no Kuni's 10th Division. My colleague is Daisuke Nagakura, Captain of the 7th Division. We and a contingency of our best soldiers from our divisions have been sent under order by Reio-sama and our Captain-Commander to aid our ally country against the invasion force from Kaminari no Kuni." Akira said firmly.

Akira Nakamura came from a long line of skilled Shinigami. In fact Akira himself was a direct descendant of the legendary and prodigal 10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. As such, Akira took his duty as a captain seriously, rarely relaxing or showing signs of humor. He was respected amongst his fellow captains, division and country as a young man who treated everyone equally despite difference. In battle, he could be quite merciless, not showing many signs of mercy and tends to get things done quickly that he considers an annoyance.

Daisuke, despite his large and intimidating appearance, was actually one of the more gentle captains. An admirer of the fame Captain Sajin Komamura, Daisuke treats his subordinates kindly and watches out for them and his fellow captains. Plus he holds a great amount of loyalty to the Spirit King and the Captain-Commander. The latter having protected him when Daisuke use to be treated harshly because of his immense size in the past. Daisuke would also tend to avoid unnecessary bloodshed if he could but would not hold back in a fight, becoming extremely ruthless when engaging the enemy before reverting to his gentle self afterwards.

"Thank you Captain-san, your help is greatly appreciated." Koyuki said. "I must ask though how many soldiers you brought with you as the invaders are reported to have a large force."

"We brought a force of 14,000 men to assist you repelling the invaders." Akira said.

"14,000 men!" An advisor yelled in disbelief. This was shared by some of his colleagues. "You expect a mere 14,000 to defeat an entire fleet of both Kaminari no Kuni samurai and Kumo shinobi!?"

"You need not worry." Daisuke said calmly, ignoring the man's outburst. "We're more then enough to defeat them." He said before walking off followed by Akira. "Now excuse us while we deal with the invaders." He finished before the two vanished into thin air, shocking most present.

"They can't seriously believe that such a small force can deal with them?" An advisor asked incredulously.

"What do you think Ressho-san?" Koyuki finally asked, looking at Yukagakure's leader.

The man was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Koyuki-sama, I may not be a sensor but I can tell that those two are strong. Both of them were radiating power, Kage level to be exact." Ressho paused before continuing. "I too am a bit suspicious of their claim, but if anyone here can do it then it's probably those two and their men."

**(Later on, Kaminari no Kuni Ships)**

Standing at the bow of the forward ship of the armada, was Darui, a jonin of Kumogakure and more well known as the Yondaime Raikage's right hand man. Behind him people of both shinobi, sailors and samurai, were moving around, either performing tasks or speaking with one another. Darui ignored it all as he looked ahead. He had a lazy and kick back look in his lone revealing eye, the other covered by his shaggy blonde hair. Along with that his hands were in his pant pockets, as he stared at the small dot that was Haru no Kuni.

"This is such a drab…" Darui mumbled under his breath. While he had no problem taking the position of leadership for an operation, he wasn't a big fan of war. Especially when it involved invading other nations that had no part in said war. Still he couldn't refuse an order from the Raikage and someone had to keep an eye on Killer Bee, the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and younger brother of the Raikage.

"Darui" A voice said, cutting the jonin's thoughts off. Turning around Darui saw it was Cee, a fellow jonin of Kumo. "The commander of the of the Daimyo's forces wants to speak with you. It's about the plan for when we deploy our shinobi once we arrived to the coast." He paused before adding, "And you better hurry, Bee-sama is there and his rapping is getting on the commander's nerves."

Darui let out a tired sigh before nodding. "Okay I'll be there in a-" His sentence was cut off by several cries from the other occupants of the ship. All of them were pointing towards the sky behind him. Spinning around Darui's eyes widened at the sight of Daisuke 'standing' in the air before them with his eyes looking back at them, his haori flapping through the breeze and his arms crossed in front of his chest. The Kumo jonin instantly recognized the outfit the Shinigami wore as the uniform of Tamashi no Kuni's military force. Even though he had never seen one in person he had heard the reports from jonin meetings.

"Who amongst you is the commanding officer?" Daisuke suddenly asked, crossing his dark skinned muscular arms in front of his chest.

Before anyone else could respond, Darui spoke quickly. "I am Darui, jonin of Kumogakure, right hand man of the Yondaime Raikage, a commanding officer of the shinobi force here. And who might you be?" Darui asked.

"I am Daisuke Nagakura, Captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 15 of Tamashi no Kuni." Daisuke responded courteously.

There were worried mutterings going around the deck now. Word was that the ones ranked as captains from Tamashi no Kuni were at the same level as a Kage. Darui, whom was now joined by the fleet commander and Bee, looked at Daisuke and said, "Well it's nice to meet you. But I have to ask why are you here? We have no qualms with your country."

"Haru no Kuni is an ally of Tamashi no Kuni, that is reason enough." Daisuku replied. "And I could ask the same to you shinobi-san. Why are you moving such an imposing force towards Haru no Kuni, a country that has no part in your war?"

Darui scratched his head sheepishly. "Unfortunately our leaders wish to use Haru no Kuni as a staging point for future attacks on Hi no Kuni. I didn't really have a say in that."

"I see" Daisuke said before letting out a sigh. "You seem like a reasonable person shinobi-san. I would rather avoid unnecessary bloodshed so could you and your fleet turn around and leave Haru no Kuni peacefully?" The Shinigami captain asked.

Shouts of anger came from the other Kumo-nins and samurais, feeling that Daisuke was mocking them as being weaklings. Darui managed to calm them down before speaking again. "Unfortunately I can't do that Nagakura-san. I would also like to avoid needless killing but I can't disobey orders from my Raikage as well as my Daimyo." The jonin said truthfully.

Daisuke looked at the Kumo Jonin for several seconds in silence. Then he let out a tired sigh and lowered his arms. "Very well, then I shall hold nothing back!" Daisuke declared as his right hand suddenly went for his Zanpakuto. The Kumo shinobis and samurai all tensed as the Shinigami drew his katana. "Harden your resolve" Daisuke muttered his Zanpakuto's release command, said blade glowing. "Tetsudamashi! (Iron Soul)"

In just a split second the entire sword disappeared and what replaced it shocked the Kumo forces. Forming above Daisuke was a pair of large gauntlets that were about half the size of a battleship. The both gauntlets were a dark greenish color with steel-grey colored trims, wrist bracelets and a ring on each wrist and fingers. At the back of the gauntlets were short chains while attached to Daisuke's wrist were wristbands. Following Daisuke's movements, the right-hand gauntlet came down on Darui's ship, destroying one of the masts and sending several people flying.

"What the hell is this?!" The fleet commander yelled as he tried to regain his bearings.

"This must be that ability of theirs! The Zanpakuto!" Cee shouted as he helped two Kumo-nins that had lost their footing.

Suddenly explosions occurred from all over the fleet. Appearing from the sky in swarms were the Shinigamis that had accompanied the two captains to assist Haru no Kuni. Many of them were using Kido and other long-range techniques to attack the Kumo and Kaminari no Kuni forces rather then taking them head on. With the only solid footing being the ships and their enemies hovering safely in the air above them, the invasion force could do little but defend.

Elsewhere on another boat, four Kumo-nins could be seen trying to defend their ship and attack the flying Shinigamis. "Damn it! This is so not fair!" Karui, a dark skinned, redheaded young woman, cried in aggravation as she tried to deflect the Kido spells with her nodachi.

"I knew that this invasion was a bad idea." A dark-skinned boy with blonde hair said. He had a lollipop in his mouth and was holding a katana. "Now we might be captured and become their slaves. And then Kumogakure will be pissed and declare war on Tamashi no Kuni and-"

"Omoi stop that ranting, it isn't cool. And this isn't the time for that anyway." A fair-skinned young woman said. She had blonde hair in a hime-style and most noticeable was her large bust. She was holding a tanto in the reverse grip. She was doing her best to dodge the attacks while at the same time looked for an opening. Unfortunately being positioned on a boat in cold water, with enemies moving about in the air above, gave the Kumo-nin little options in forming a counterattack. "More importantly where is Master Killer Bee? We could use his Bijuu mode right about now!" Samui cursed as she threw several shuriken at a Shinigami, only for said person to easily dodge them.

"The way you speak of him, then you must know this Bee person personally." A voice said.

The three Kumo-nins spun around to see Akira standing on the ship's deck. The Shinigami captain had a neutral look on his face, ignoring the fighting going on around him.

"When the hell did he get here?" Karui exclaimed as she raised her sword.

"Don't lower your guard. Something's different about him." Samui warned. _'Damn, when did it get so cold all of a sudden?' _She thought as she felt the temperature suddenly dropping rapidly.

"I am Akira Nakamura. Captain of the 10th Division of Tamashi no Kuni's Gotei 15." Akira said calmly.

Her teammates didn't register the meaning of that but Samui did. _'Captain?! According to the information gathered those people are Kage Level!'_

"Ha! So what if you're a captain or whatever?!" A voice shouted. Samui looked up to see a person jump over her. Said person was like a male-version of her, except his skin had a tan and his hime-cut hair was a darker blonde. He was also wielding a katana. "Against our hot soul techniques, there's no way we'll lose to you guys!" The young man exclaimed as he charged towards Akira, his sword being imbued with flames.

"Atsui stop bro! Cool yourself, he's not a man to charge recklessly." Samui yelled to her brother.

But it was to late, in fact everything happened very fast. One moment Atsui was lunging at Akira and the next second he fell to the ship's deck face first, a sword wound appearing on his right shoulder and just starting to bleed. Akira however had just finished re-sheathing his sword back in its sheath. "You should listen to your sister young man." Akira said. "Especially when you're getting in way over your head."

"Atsui!" Samui yelled as she watched her brother fall. Karui and Omoi reacted immediately. Both lunged at Akira with their swords drawn but the captain reacted quickly and blocked both swords with his own. Akira was quick to kick Omoi in the stomach, sending the Kumo-nin reeling backwards while gasping for air. Then Akira focused his attention on Karui, clashing his sword against hers. Samui took the initiative to reach her brother and bring him somewhere safe while her teammates held off Akira.

"Not to sound arrogant but you two are no match for me." Akira said as he deflected Karui's blade before doing the same to Omoi and kicked him back several feet. "However it seems like you three know the Hachibi Jinchuuriki closely. If you could tell me where he is I would appreciate that."

"Like hell we're telling you where Bee-sama is! We're taking you down here and now asshole!" Karui exclaimed as she covered her sword with lightning and lept to the air. "Kumo-Ryu Omotegiri! (Cloud-Style Front Beheading)" Karui said as she did a powerful and quick sword swing in front of Akira, trying to cut him down. However before the move could hit its target, a barrage of ice struck Karui from Akira. The impact made her lose her focus and collapse on the ship's deck.

'_Ice?' _Karui thought as she tried to get up. But Akira came upon her, his sword posed to deliver the killing blow.

"Whee!" A voice yelled and Akira had to shift his sword to block a powerful fist. The impact sent Akira skidding backwards several feet as he stared at the newcomer. Said person was a male in his mid-thirties. He had muscular, dark-skinned body with white hair and a goatee. He wore dark shades, a Kumo-headband, Kumo Jonin flak jacket with nothing under it, eight swords, the kanji for "iron" on his right shoulder and a bull's horn on his left cheek. Akira instantly recognized him. "Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure I presumed?" Akira asked.

"Bingo, a-hole!" Bee said in his rap-like tone (A/N: FYI I am not very good at rapping so don't be to hard if it isn't good). "I don't appreciate you hurtin' my peeps ya hear, ya fool! Better be ready for a beat down cause Killer Bee is about to lay a smack down on ya!" He declared as he shot his swords out from their holds and grabbed each one with his hands, mouth, arms and knees putting him in an interesting stance. Meanwhile, Karui and Omoi decided it was best to retreat and help the rest of the fleet, having faith in their Master's skills.

Akira remained unfazed by Bee's declaration. Instead he merely raised his sword and said, "Freeze the world in pure white," Akira said as he sword began to shift. "Hakuten! (White Heaven)"

Bee was a little take aback as Akira's sword transformed. The sword now had a long double-edge silver blade with a eight-pointed golden tsuba and a longer handle of its sealed form ending with a crescent shape hook at the bottom. But what took him by surprise was that not only did he sense another source of power coming from the blade, but Akira's own power seemed to have increase.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Akira asked as he did a horizontal swing with his Shikai. "Hyoso! (Ice Lance)" From the tip of the blade numerous ice lances shot out, flying towards Bee at incredible speed.

"That some cool moves ya got there fool! But!" Bee exclaimed as he began to move his body in what appeared to be spins and jumps. His blades, imbued with lightning chakra, deflected the ice projectiles while Bee's movements managed to dodge the others. "But you can't stop Bee-sama with those moves, ya hear me ya fool!" Bee declared as he landed gracefully before launching himself at Akira. The two soon engaged in combat, their blades releasing sparks upon contact.

"Well in that case I'll have to do something different." Akira said as he used Shunpo get some distance from Bee. Reappearing in the air above the ship Akira yelled, "Hiryu! (Ice Dragon)" And with a downward swing Akira released several Chinese Dragon in ice from his blade. The dragons struck the battleship, destroying it and sending jonins and samurais alike falling into the water.

Bee had managed to catch himself and landed on the water after adding chakra to his feet. At that time Gyuki, the Eight-Tails, spoke to him through their mental link. **"Bee! I think you should stop half-cocking this! That guy is a lot stronger then he looks. And the fleet is on the verge of being wiped out from these Shinigami and that other captain. You had better use Tail Beast Mode and finish this."** The Hachibi said.

"_An't that a little bit overkill eight-o?"_ Bee replied as he gazed up at Akira.

"**Something tells me that these guys are holding back too. If we don't go full power now then this situation will get a whole lot worse." **Gyuki reasoned.

"Alright then! Let's do this partna! Time for the Bee to bring out his horns! Wheee!" Bee exclaimed as red bijuu chakra began to cover his body. It took on the form of a red cloak resembling a bull with several tails. A few seconds later Akira bore witness as his opponent had transformed into a large light purple skin bull with eight octopus tails moving about wildly.

Across the battlefield, shinobi, samurai and shinigami alike paused to see the Eight-Tails out and about. Soon the Kumo forces began to cheer at the sight of the Hachibi Jinchuuriki going all out. The sight restored their morale and they fought with renewed vigor against the Tamashi no Kuni forces. The Shinigamis however remained firm as they kept fighting, confident that the two captains would be able to deal with this new threat.

Akira meanwhile just launched a barrage of ice projectiles at Bee. However they did little to harm the Kumo-nin now that he was in his Full Tail Beast Mode. "Yo sucka, that felt like a tickle. Now hold still and get ya ass whoop ya fool!" Bee declared as he thrust his right arm forward, trying to deliver a punch to Akira. However the 10th Division Captain managed to dodge it with Shupo but was now on the defensive as he had to avoid several punches from Bee, which had increased from the eight octopus tails now targeting him.

After several minutes of dodging Bee managed to find an opening and managed to hit Akira. Said Shinigami just barely had enough time to block the blow with his zanpakuto. But he was still pushed back, skidding across the air. Akira didn't have any time to recover as Bee went in to deliver another punch when suddenly a large gauntlet hand grabbed the jinchuuriki's wrist, stopping it. Soon another gauntlet appeared, landing a punch to Bee's left cheek, causing him to stagger a bit in the water.

Akira watched as Daisuke appeared beside him. "Captain Nakamura, please fall back and help our forces against the Kumo fleet. I will deal with the jinchuuriki." The large dark-skinned man said sternly.

Akira nodded automatically. The ice zapakuto user knew that in a battle of strength such as this, Daisuke was the best man for the job. Without a word he disappeared in a flash, leaving Daisuke to contend with Bee. Said person had recovered from the punch and was glaring at Daisuke. "Yo man that an't cool! I'm a gonna lay down the hurt on ya fool!" Bee declared as he opened his mouth. Chakra soon began to gather around the edge of his mouth, forming into the infamous Bijudama (Tail Beast Bomb).

However Daisuke remained calm. Instead he deactivated his Shikai and was now holding his sword once more. "Then I will have to defeat you before that happens." Daisuke said before pointing his sword forward. "Bankai!"

Just as Bee was about to fire his attack an armored hand shot out of the water. It gripped the jinchuuriki's neck, causing Bee's head to jerk upwards, firing the sphere pass Daisuke and through the clouds until it could no longer be seen. As Bee got free of the hand, said hand was quickly followed by an arm, a shoulder and finally a body that made its way to the surface. Standing before Bee was a large humanoid armor being around the same height as him. The giant wore armor of the same color Daisuke's Shikai and looked liked a heavily modified version of samurai armor. The being wore a metal Oni-like mask with glowing yellow eyes with a Kabuto (Samurai helmet) covering the rest of his head with a pair of horns sticking out from the sides. On the back was some kind of pack and in its right hand was what appeared to be a drill-lance of the same color.

"Tetsudamashi no Magokoro (Iron Soul of the True Heart)" Daisuke said as he floated in front of the colossal being. Once more the battlefield paused as everyone gazed at a giant being that was the same height as Bee in his full Tailed Beast Mode. Some of the Kumo-nins were getting nervous, the humanoid giant's appearance intimidating them. But they held firm on the belief that Bee could overcome it.

Following Daisuke's movements, the humanoid giant made the first move. It raised its right arm and tried to punch Bee in the face. Bee dodged it but wasn't able to dodge avoid the elbow to the right side of his face. This caused Bee to stagger a bit and nearly lose his footing over the water. However the giant grabbed both of the jinchuuriki's shoulders before kneeing Bee in the stomach. Gasped as he nearly fell backwards from the blow, but managed to regain his footing before launching all eight of his octopus tails at the giant. The tails wrapped around the giant's neck, waist and left arm. "Got ya now, ya fool!" Bee declared as he began charging up another Bijudama.

Daisuke said nothing at first, before glaring at the large eight-tailed bull. Then he raised his left arm and the giant followed. The moment he did this the giant freed its left arm from Bee's grasp automatically. The jinchuuriki stumbled a bit due to the sudden force, taking him by surprise and his attack canceling.

"Tetsudamashi no Magakoro can move on its own by using my own thoughts to command it." Daisuke explained when he noticed the look in Bee's eyes. "However when I move my own body, its movements increase in terms of speed and strength. I commend you Bee-san for forcing me to move my own body while in Bankai. But this fight is over."

As he said that the giant raised its right arm with the lance pointing directly towards Bee. It soon began spinning, picking up a fast pace quickly before it turned from green into a red color, smoke and reiatsu radiating off of it. "Yoshito Ikari! (Righteous Fury)" Daisuke shouted as the giant thrust the lance forward right at Bee's chest. The results were incredible; the moment the spinning lance hit its target, it released a powerful shockwave in the form of a red sphere that not only burnt Bee severely but also sent him backwards. The Kumo and Kamanari no Kuni forces all watched in shock and horror as their trump card was defeated right before their very eyes.

Daisuke withdrew his Bankai as he watched the bijuu shrink. Soon Bee reverted back to his human form, missing his upper attire and having several burn marks and scratches on his body. With the unconscious Bee now floating in the water Daisuke descended and calmly picked the jinchuuriki up by the back of his pants. He then made his way back to what remained of the invasion fleet. Said fleet was reduced to at least five ships with two in need of repairs due to missing sails and a mast. Survivors from the destroyed ships were making their way towards the last five, some being helped by others due to their wounds. Above the Shinigami had ceased their assaults, just watching the defeated invaders with keen eyes but made no movements to stop them.

Akira was floating above the lead ship, with Daisuke soon joining, an unconscious Bee under his arms. Akira had his arms crossed and his Zanpakuto back in its sheath. Below a bruised Darui was watching, his cleaver-shaped sword still in hand. Beside him was Cee with a broken arm, Samui hoisting her unconscious brother over her shoulder and her two teammates, the last two looking at their motionless master in worry.

Daisuke suddenly tossed Bee's form down to the ship. Karui and Omoi promptly caught the unconscious jinchuuriki with the two grunting under the sudden weight of their mentor. But nevertheless glared at Daisuke. The Captain ignored them and instead spoke to Darui. "I had hoped you had seen the errors of your way now Darui-san. While normally in a situation like this we would take you prisoner, Tamashi no Kuni would like to remain neutral in this war of yours. Inform your Raikage that this is his and his allies final warning, as there will not be a second." Daisuke said firmly while the Shinigamis all hovered above the broken invasion force menacingly.

Darui just nodded silently, he was not stupid to let something as pride get in the way. The dark skinned man wasn't the Raikage's right hand man for nothing; he knew that fighting any further would be suicide especially against such bad odds. And while he knew some of his men might disagree with that, it was obvious that retreating to fight another day was the better choice. Besides Darui doubted that the Raikage would want a nation unknown as Tamashi no Kuni as an enemy. With a single wave of the hand, the remnants of the invasion force began turning around, heading back to Kaminari no Kuni to lick their wounds. All the while the Tamashi no Kuni force watched them retreat silently.

**(Back at the Haru no Kuni Daimyo Palace)**

"Message from Captain Akira of the Tamashi no Kuni Gotei 15! He reports that his forces have successfully defeated the invasion force from Kaminari no Kuni and they are in full retreat. Our scouts confirm this!" A samurai reported to the Lady Daimyo, her advisors, generals and shinobi village leader.

Koyuki let out air that she didn't know she was holding in until now, her body relaxing on her throne. Around her others were sharing similar reliefs while others were speaking in amazement of how such a small force was able to push back a force from one of the Five Great Nations with ease. Koyuki looked back at the messenger. "Is there anything else?" The Daimyo asked.

"Yes my lady. Both Captain Akira and Captain Daisuke have respectfully requested a place for them and their men to stay for the night. They explain that they must wait until tomorrow to return to their country." The messenger said.

Koyuki nodded, it was simple request that she was more then happy to oblige. After all, it would be rude otherwise to deny their allies and saviors hospitality after saving them from a serious threat. Looking at another samurai in charge of guarding the Daimyo, Koyuki said, "Please make sure to prepare a place for our allies to rest for the night. Also I want a team to go and meet them and ask the Captains need anything." The samurai bowed his head in acknowledgment and headed off to follow his Daimyo's demands.

While this was happening, a Yuki-nin suddenly appeared behind Ressho. The shinobi whispered something into the Ressho's ears before stepping back. The village leader frowned at what he heard and approached Koyuki. "Koyuki-sama forgive my interruption but one of my scouts reports of spotting a semi-large vessel coming towards us from Hi no Kuni. The occupants have been confirmed to be Konoha Shinobi, led by Kakashi Hatake." Ressho reported.

Koyuki's eyes narrowed at the name, she didn't even have to guess the reason for Konoha to send their forces to her country. It was most likely that Jiraiya had found out about the invasion force from Kaminari no Kuni. And Tsunade figured that if Konoha helped Haru no Kuni fight off the invaders, that it might earn the village some needed aid from Koyuki. "I see." She said and the tone in her voice made it obvious to the others that she knew why Konoha was here and that she was not pleased by it. "Have your men inform Kakashi-_san_, that their assistance is not needed as our allies from Tamashi no Kuni have already dealt with the invaders."

Ressho bowed. "Yes my lady." He replied and gave the signal to one of his hidden shinobi. Said shinobi soon flickered away to deliver his Daimyo's message.

**(Tamashi no Kuni, Spirit King Personal Chamber)**

Deep within the royal palace of the ruler of Tamashi no Kuni, we find ourselves gazing at a dark chamber, with the only light to be seen showing an elegant white throne. A person could be seen sitting on it as a servant appeared before him. The servant had his head down and bowing respectfully and his right hand over his chest. In his left hand was a letter with the seal of the Spring Daimyo on it.

"Oh great lord Reio-sama a message from Daisuke-sama and Akira-sama has arrived." The servant began. "They report that they have added our allies of Haru no Kuni in repelling the invasion. Daimyo Koyuki-sama sends her thanks for this." The servant finished as he raised the letter towards the Soul King. The letter soon began to float out of his hand on its own towards the seated man.

Said person was wearing a more extravagant version of the long-sleeve, white haori plus a hood that covered the king's head. Under that was a black battle kimono under it with golden trims on it instead of being just black. Strapped to the king's waist as a katana that had a red colored handle, a round golden tsuba and a black sheath. As the letter neared him, the Soul King raised his head and right hand slightly to grab the letter. Doing so showed a bit of his face underneath the hood, including spiky blond hair strands along with tan skin, dark blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. The man's eyes showed no emotions nor made no noise as he finally grabbed the letter and dismissed the servant to be left alone.

**And there's the first chapter! Hope you all liked that. Also I will be doing profiles of every Captain and Lieutenant showed and their Shikai and Bankai when said ones are shown in a chapter. The same goes for the Quincy Sternritter that will appear later on. Yeah, fanon Quincy Sternritter. I know, awesome.**

**Review!**

**Shinigami Captains**

**Name: **Daisuke Nagakura

**Gender: **Male

**Division: **Captain of the 7th Division

**Zanpakuto: **Tetsudamashi (Iron Heart)

**Type: **Melee

**Release: **Harden your resolve

**Shikai Form: **Takes the form of two large dark greenish gauntlets with steel-grey trims that are floating above him with small chains coming out the back. They are attached to Daisuke via wristbands on his wrists

**Abilities: **The gauntlets follow Daisuke's command either through his movements by following the wristbands. The gauntlets have tremendous strength, capable of lifting large objects or creatures twice their size and can throw things a great distance too.

**Bankai: **Tetsudamashi no Magokoro (Iron Soul of the True Heart)

**Form: **Daisuke summons a large humanoid armor being around the same height as a bijuu. The giant wore armor of the same color Daisuke's Shikai and looks like a heavily modified version of samurai armor. The being wore a metal Oni-like mask with glowing yellow eyes with a Kabuto (Samurai helmet) covering the rest of his head with a pair of horns sticking out from the sides. On the back was some kind of pack and in its right hand was what appeared to be a drill-lance of the same color.

**Abilities: **The Samurai giant follows Daisuke's command via mental link but can increase its movements when Daisuke moves his body. The giant possess great strength matching a bijuu and is durable too though any damage it receives goes to Daisuke too. The lance is the giant's primary weapon and possesses great force too. Along with that the lance can begin to spin like a drill, building up heat and release an even greater shockwave upon contact.

XXX

**Name: **Akira Nakamura

**Gender: **Male

**Division: **Captain of the 10th Division

**Zanpakuto: **Hakuten (White Heaven)

**Type: **Ice

**Release:** Freeze the world in pure white

**Form: **The sword takes the form of a slightly longer form, similar to a Nodachi with a thin double-edge blade and eight pointed star tsuba. The handle also grows to be held by two hands with a crescent hook at the bottom.

**Abilities: **Akira can manipulate the air and water around him to create different forms of ice coming out of his blade. This can range from simple ice projectiles to well design structures such as a serpent dragon or even a barrage of lances. Akira can also control ice that he already created by first touching it with his blade, thus giving him already existing material to use.

**Bankai: **N/A

**Remember to review!**


End file.
